


Secret Admirer

by Qwerty_2poynt0



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Female Frisk, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Muffet being fuzzy, Random - Freeform, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_2poynt0/pseuds/Qwerty_2poynt0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk attempts to give Muffet a love letter.</p><p>Because I feel the need to write everything and this was kind of adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Admirer

   Frisk walked across the bakery patio holding the envelope. She had the world's biggest flock of butterflies trapped in her stomach and tried her best not to crumple the paper via nervous hand wringing. Muffet was taking an order. Before she can tell herself not to, Frisk dashes forward and leaves the note on the table. Muffet doesn't seem to notice, though, finishing up the order.

   Panicking, Frisk picked up a pebble and tossed it at Muffet. Muffet had, in fact, noticed the appearance of the note and was attempting to remain professional and pick it up once she had jotter down the order. When the pebble came in contact with her back, she finished writing, picked up the note, and spun around to address the unknown assailant. Frisk was immediately tied up in a set of spider webs.

   "You know," Muffet growled, "it's not very polite to throw rocks at a girl in her own bakery."

   "Uhm... ah... s-sorry...", Frisk attempted to wriggle out of the spider webs and they loosened just a bit. "I was just... um... delivering that for some one and... well..."

   This wasn't going well exactly. 

   Muffet raised three of her eyebrows and looked down at the little pink envelope, opening and reading it's contents. She was surprised someone would go to the trouble of making something like this. She looked back at Frisk who had almost managed to get the rest of the way out of her webby trappings. Muffet decided to release her and began to speak as her cousins set to grabbing the excess thread.

   "Well, as nice as this is, they could've come over to buy something and dropped it off themselves. Speaking of which, are you planning on buying anything?"

   "Oh! Uh..."

   "Have a seat, I'll get to you in a moment."

   She turned away and went straight to the kitchen, putting Frisk's note in her apron pocket. Frisk quickly hopped into a seat and laid her head on her arms, stewing in complete and utter embarrassment.

   "Whateeeever can I do for you today?", asked a fluttery voice like purple crickets. Frisk lifted her head and hoped her voice didn't Crack as she asked Muffet for a scone and some tea with extra sugar. It didn't matter that she'd be charged extra.

   As she walked out, the food seemed to pacify the butterflies, but her heart was beating frantically, and the extra sugar did absolutely nothing to help it. At the same time, though, she felt like she could fly to the moon.

* * *

   Muffet kept the note in her apron pocket for the rest of the day and when she closed up shop, she remembered it's existence. She pulled it out and re-read it. It made her feel nice for no real reason.

   "Honestly, all the gooey poetic love confessions in the world are just really pretty words... It's not like they're worth all that much."

   The next day she had it taped above the stove.


End file.
